1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to showerheads for distributing water received from a water supply line. More particularly, the invention relates to showerheads having means for controlling the direction and volume of waterflow and water spray texture and temperature therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Showerheads are generally connected to a source of water supply by a ball and socket connection, the ball being fixed to the end of a water supply pipe, projecting outwardly of a wall in a bathtub or shower enclosure. The connection is provided in the showerhead in a manner so as to permit universal movement of the showerhead, relative to the fixed ball.
Generally, individual hot and cold water faucets or a single lever type of faucet is connected to hot and cold water conduits from sources of supply. The faucet or faucets must be manipulated to a proper hot and cold water mixture to achieve a desired water temperature. The mixed water then enters a single conduit to the showerhead where it passes through a discharge port in the connector ball and then outwardly in a spray form through any one of a variety of spray structures, depending upon the mixer of the spray head. A newer type of spray head provides a plurality of spray outlets, three or four for example, with manual adjustment means to control the mixture of hot and cold water to the single outlet port in the connector ball to a selected spray outlet.
To adjust the direction of the spray, a user must physically grasp any of the single or multiple outlet spray heads, provided with the above described ball and socket connections, and turn it to a desired position. If a user desires to shut off the water supply while applying soap or shampoo, the faucet or faucets must be turned off and then turned on and readjusted to the desired hot and cold water mixture for the rinsing operation. Since bathtub and shower enclosures are generally limited in size, it is very difficult to avoid the shower spray while applying soap or shampoo.